The Butterfly River
by AusllyLover4Ever
Summary: When Austin & Ally now have a life full of drama the only thing that sometimes brings them together is one simple butterfly and a river. Its better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I have not updated any stories yet, but I shall now, but except its a new story: **

**Ally's POV**

****"You look pale" He says, as looking into my eyes. "No no, Im fine, Its nothing, Im not much pale at all" I reply, choking on my words. "He hurt you alot. I can tell." He replies. "He did what he did, and that cannot be changed, so stop talking about it" I sob. He frowns "Why wont you at least talk to me, I know your hurt" He whispers in my ear as I shiver. Tears yet again stream down my face, okay. Ill tell you what happened Dallas".

**FLASHBACK**

****_"Ally we need a new song! Have you not written one yet?" Austin asks, as if starving. "Austin, its hard and I have no inspirati-" I was interrupted until Austin grabbed my hand and as I already knew he was dragging me out of the Sonic Boom. "New Song. Need inspiration. We'll get inspiration!" He said happily. I denied as much as I could, until he let go, and as I fell to the ground. "Why wont you agree to at least try?" He asked, "Its as if you hate me, and you would rather work than ever write a song"He yet again says. I hesitate "Thats not true Austin, but not everything is about songs nor your music!" I reply. His face turns into sudden anger "If you were never to write me songs i'd avoid you forever" He storms. Until I of course grab his flexed arms, and surprisingly he does more than accept, but pull me into a tight hug. "I did not just mean that, I would never mean that. I don't know anything right now and im just too confused" He whispers. "Im confused too, to why your so emotional right now" I reply. He yet again frowns "Because I found another songwriter" He mumbles. "Wh-What do you mean?" I Stutter, hearing those five words ive never wanted to hear, EVER. "You know Cassidy...she, came back. Her band broke up and she said shes great with songs...and that we could sometimes to duets...and I...I accepted her request." He this time clearly says. With no doubt I am instantly crying "How could you..." I whisper, as he dies inside. "Ally it was a mistake, its just the Cassidy feelings coming back!" He shouts. "No, the only mistake was me, and if im erased then the mistake is gone, forever. And thats exactly whats happening" I cry, leaving the moment._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

****"I thought I could trust him, But I know I can trust you Dallas" I smile, but it fades as he says "I wouldn't count on that..."


	2. Beautiful Butterfly

"I do not understand Dallas" I reply. He looks at me straight in the eye "Cassidy is my girlfriend" He whispers. I frown but then turn into a face-ful of anger and distress. "She is a player, a stealer, a- Trench!" I shout as I stand up. I then walk out with Dallas as we see them both, but only Cassidy see's us. Austin only notices when Cassidy has horror and fright on her face, proving shes scared to see if they both had found out. As Austin looked, he just knew and had caught up. His face turning into disgust as he walks away from Cassidy, and Dallas away from me. Leaving me and Cassidy glaring until we go opposite ways. I walk into the direction Austin went to but got lost. Until a Beautiful blue butterfly flew across my eyes, and I could not help but follow its direction. Through woods, and everything that was so detailed yet gorgeous, ive never appreciated nature as much as I do right now.

I finally come across the river as the butterfly flies over it, leaving me there. I wanted to catch up. So I saw some pebbles in the water, skipping across them as if I belonged there. It felt so peaceful, natural. Until I heard singing. So recognisable you could not resist following it, Still going in the butterflies direction I see Austin, sitting there just making melodies. I walk up smiling.

"Some good tunes you got there" I say clearly, as he startles and turns, feeling sorry yet smiles. "Im glad your here, I feel alone right now, I like it, but i don't" he whispers and looks me in the eye as I sit down next to him. "How'd you get here?" He asked. I smiled and looked out to water beyond us, seeing it was still the river. One Long River. "I saw a butterfly, it was a beautiful butterfly, just telling me which way to go. As if it was speaking to me." I whispered, and looked down at my hands that I were playing with. Until I felt Austins hand grab mine, and we both looked at our entwined hands. We smile at each other until I lean my head on his shoulder. "I saw that exact same butterfly, so beautiful, right?" He asks as I nod. "Im sorry for everything" He brings up. I suddenly still feel a bit of madness inside. "Austin. I accept your apology. But I don't really like the idea of being your songwriter anymore.." I say. He seemed upset and tearful "Why?" he then asked. I looked down at the river, and then saw a reflection of something so small. The Butterfly. "What if It happens again. Through this risk." I say, but then carry on "I suggest we only just meet here from now on, be friends here and nowhere else." I suggest, he smiles, "One thing" he requested. "What?" I ask. "Be friends nowhere else, but not be friends here, I want.." He cuts off as I stare. Until he finally kisses me on the lips, as I slowly accept our lips move in the same sync as we just sit there. Finally breaking for as much air, I smile, and hug his body tight, yet again leaning my head on his shoulders.

And everywhere else I have to hate him.


End file.
